Tidak Mungkin Imanity Bisa Curang Dengan Sihir!
by miauzhang
Summary: Imanity adalah ras terlemah diantara 16 ras karena mereka tidak dapat memakai sihir. Atau, itulah yang dipikirkan semua orang. Ketika seorang magus setengah homunculus dari dunia lain datang ke Disboard, apa yang akan terjadi?
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah terjemahan indonesia dari karyaku yang lain, yang aslinya ditulis dalam bahasa inggris.**

 **====000====**

 **Episode IV: A New Hope**

Kota Elchea. Kerajaan terakhir ras Imanity. Di dalam sebuah bar kumuh, dua perempuan duduk berhadapan sambil memegang kartu.

Perempuan berambut hitam yang memakai baju hitam dan cadar gelap, Kurami, meletakkan kartunya di meja.

"Ti-tidaaaaak!" Lawannya berteriak ketika dia melihat kartu-kartu itu. Perempuan itu adalah Stephanie Dora, cucu perempuan dari raja Imanity sebelumnya. Dia mempunyai rambut pendek warna pink dan memakai baju mewah berwarna putih. "Tidak mungkin saya bisa kalah!" Dia masih tak mau mengakui kenyataan.

Mereka sedang bermain permainan yang akan menentukan siapa raja Imanity berikutnya. Untuk alasan yang tak diketahui, raja sebelumnya menitahkan bahwa penerusnya akan dipilih melalui turnamen permainan.

"Kamu telah kalah, Stephanie Dora. Sekarang, berikan bajumu seperti yang telah disepakati." Kurami mengatakan. Bodoh sekali dia juga mempertaruhkan bajunya, tapi itu bukan masalah Kurami.

Setelah dia mengambil baju Stephanie, Kurami pergi menuju lawan berikutnya. Hanya dua ronde lagi dan dia akan menjadi raja yang baru. Mungkin, Imanity bisa diselamatkan... tidak, dia harus menyelamatkan Imanity. Walaupun dia harus mengandalkan temannya.

Lawan Kurami berikutnya adalah gadis kecil dengan rambut panjang berwarna putih, memakai blus ungu dan rok putih. Dia memperkenalkan dirinya dengan anggun, "Namaku Illyasviel von Einzbern. Senang berjumpa denganmu."

'Einzbern?' Kurami belum pernah mendengar marga bangsawan bernama Einzbern. Dia yakin telah mengumpulkan data-data intelijen tapi mungkin saja satu atau dua nama marga bangsawan kecil terlewat.

Itu bukan masalah. Bangsawan atau rakyat jelata, mereka semua hanyalah Imanity. Tiada Imanity yang bisa melihat atau menggunakan sihir. Dan karena itulah Kurami akan menang lagi. Dia mencuri pandang ke pojok ruangan dimana temannya Fii duduk dan mengangguk kecil. Fii melihatnya dan membalas dengan anggukan juga.

Kurami dan Illyasviel bermain poker, seperti yang disepakati keduanya. Permainan akan berlangsung satu ronde. Setelah mengambil kartu-kartunya, Kurami memberi sinyal pada Fii untuk mengganti kartu-kartu tersebut. Seperti biasanya, kartu-kartu di tangannya akan berubah menjadi kombinasi yang bagus dan...

Kurami menunggu. Dan menunggu. Dan menunggu. Dia menatap kartu-kartunya tapi mereka tidak berubah. Kenapa? Apa yang Fii lakukan?

"Ada masalah?" gadis kecil berambut putih di depannya berkata. "Walaupun kamu memelototi kartumu, mereka tidak akan berubah, kamu tahu." Illyasviel terlihat sombong seolah-olah dia tahu apa yang direncanakan Kurami.

Kurami menolehkan matanya ke arah Fii. _'Fii, ada apa?'_ Dia bertanya melalui koneksi telepati mereka.

Fii balas menatap Kurami dengan panik. Sepertinya dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu lewat telepati tapi tidak ada yang terdengar melalui koneksi mereka. Kenyataannya, Kurami menyadari bahwa koneksi antar mereka itu telah terputus.

Keringat dingin muncul di dahi Kurami. Sesuatu atau seseorang telah mengganggu sihir Fii. Dan Kurami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai itu, atau dia akan mengungkapkan bahwa mereka selama ini telah berbuat curang. Mungkinkah ini perbuatan ras lain?

Kurami adalah budak yang dimiliki oleh keluarganya Fii, keluarga Nirvalen. Mereka berasal dari ras Elf. Tetapi Fii memperlakukan Kurami sebagai teman sejati. Ketika berita mengenai Pemilihan Raja Imanity terdengar oleh mereka, Kurami memohon pada Fii untuk membantunya memenangkan tahta Imanity. Tidak ada jalan lain, Imanity harus mengandalkan ras lain untuk bertahan hidup.

Kurami telah memenangkan semua permainan sejauh ini dengan bantuan Fii. Fii mengubah kartu-kartunya supaya lebih bagus daripada lawan Kurami. Dia begitu yakin bahwa dia akan memenangkan turnamen dan menjadi raja... sampai dia bertemu gadis kecil albino ini.

Tapi Imanity tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Illyasviel pastilah dibantu oleh seseorang dari ras lain, sama seperti Kurami.

"Ayo cepatlah. Kita tak bisa seharian disini." Illyasviel berkata. "Kamu bisa main-main dengan pacar elf-mu nanti."

 _'_ _Dia tahu! Tidak salah lagi!'_

"Kamu! Siapa yang bekerjasama denganmu?" Kurami berkata sambil memandang marah pada Illyasviel.

"Apa maksudmu? Kerjasama?" gadis kecil itu memiringkan kepala.

Kurami mendesis dengan suara kecil. "Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Pasti ada seseorang dari ras lain yang membantumu dengan sihir. Kamu curang."

Illyasviel membuka mulutnya karena heran. "Aku? Curang? Aku hanya membuat _Bounded Field_ yang memblok semua sihir eksternal di sekeliling kita. Aku menonton permainanmu sebelumnya dan aku tahu teman elf-mu membantu kamu. Tak ada orang lain yang membantuku, sumpah."

"Bohong itu! Imanity kan tidak bisa pakai sihir. Kamu tak mungkin bisa lihat sihir, apalagi membloknya!"

"Oh, sedih banget ya jadi Imanity. Tapi aku sih bukan benar-benar Imanity..."

"Wha? Kalau begitu kamu harusnya tidak bisa partisipasi!" Apakah dia ras lain yang berpura-pura jadi Imanity?

"Tapi aku tak bisa digolongkan jadi ras selain itu. Oh yah, kita lihat saja apakah sistem akan mengakuiku atau tidak. Jadi, aku sudah siap buka kartu. Kamu sudah siap belum?"

Kurami menggertakkan giginya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa membuka aibnya sendiri. Dia membuang beberapa kartu dan mengambil kartu-kartu baru. Kombinasi kartunya masih tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Kurami membuka kartunya. "Sepasang Jack."

Illyasviel membuka kartunya. "Empat As. Aku menang. Senang bermain denganmu. Oh, dan juga, bilang ke pacarmu aku titip salam!" Gadis kecil itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan meninggalkan Kurami.

Kurami menatap punggung gadis kecil itu. Seorang Imanity yang bisa menggunakan sihir. Sebuah ketidakmungkinan. Dan mungkin saja sebuah harapan baru untuk Kerajaan Elchea


	2. Apapun untuk tanding ulang

Dewa tertinggi Tet merasa sangat bosan.

Sudah lebih dari 6000 tahun sejak dia menjadi Dewa Yang Esa di dunia ini. Dia sudah membuat aturan baru dunia dan menunggu mereka yang akan datang menantangnya. Sejauh ini, belum ada satupun orang yang menyadari maksud dia yang sebenarnya. Dunia ini masih sama. Tiada seorangpun yang mempunyai keinginan untuk menantangnya, mereka hanya berpikir tentang pertikaian-pertikaian kecil mereka.

Pada saat ini dia akan mencoba pergi ke dunia lain untuk melihat apakah ada orang yang bisa dibawa ke dunia ini untuk membuatnya lebih menarik. Dengan kondisi ras Imanity sekarang, mereka membutuhkan penyelamat. Itu akan menjadi alasan yang baik. Dengan pikiran itu, Tet pergi berkelana menyebrang dimensi

Setelah mencari-cari, Tet menemukan "Kuuhaku". Dua bersaudara pemain game yang merajai dunia online game di sebuah dunia. Tetapi sebelum dia dapat menyelidiki lebih jauh, dia melihat hal lain.

Hal lain itu adalah sebuah kantung dimensi di sebuah kota kecil bernama Fuyuki. Di dalamnya ada sebuah dunia lain, dimana tidak ada apapun yang terjadi tetapi semua yang di dalam terjadi. Sebuah dunia tak nyata dimana hal-hal di dalamnya nyata. Sebuah pengulangan waktu selama empat hari yang terjadi tanpa batas.

Tet masuk ke dalamnya dan menemukan bahwa dunia itu sebenarnya adalah sebuah game. Lebih tepatnya, game visual novel, dengan tokoh utama seorang protagonis pengkoleksi harem yang mencari petunjuk atas misteri.

Tetapi ada hal lainnya yang menarik perhatian Tet. Ada permainan mini di dalamnya. Dia penasaran dan masuk ke dalamnya.

 **ILLYA CASTLE: EINZBERN ASSAULT.**

 **NEW GAME -)**

Tet menemukan dirinya berada dalam sebuah bangunan. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu. Ada tulisan di bahasa lokal yang berbunyi: "Tiger Dojo"

Ada beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu. Satu orang yang memakai baju ketat berwarna biru mengucapkan salam padanya. "Hey, saya belum pernah lihat kamu sebelumnya. Apakah kamu Servant?"

Sepertinya ini adalah semacam kompetisi dimana Master dan Servant berpartisipasi. Orang ini yang menyebut dirinya Lancer tidak membawa Master-nya. Sama seperti wanita yang memakai jubah ungu dan tudung kepala. Peserta lainnya adalah pasangan Master dan Servant.

"Jangan khawatir!" Lancer berkata pada Tet. "Mempunyai Master bukan jaminan untuk menang. Percaya dirilah!"

Tet mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang baik ini. Dia bersosialisasi dan berkenalan dengan orang-orang lain. Ada Saber dengan Master-nya Shirou, Archer dan Rin, Rider dan Sakura, dan juga Caster yang datang sendiri.

Seorang perempuan bernama Taiga datang dan mengucapkan pidato. "Selamat datang, pahlawan terpilih!"

Jadi, isi pidatonya kira-kira begini: Muridnya memberontak dan menantang Taiga. Jadi tim yang berkumpul disini akan menyerang kastilnya dan mengalahkan si murid.

"Target kalian adalah _Tempest: Illya's Castle_!" Taiga mengakhiri pidatonya.

Tet memeriksa dirinya sendiri. Kekuatannya telah dikurangi, mungkin supaya sebanding dengan para Servant ini. Dia harus bermain sesuai aturan game. Ada bar HP, lalu ada juga MP, dan juga _Noble Phantasm._

Apaan itu _Noble Phantasm_?

Tet sama sekali tidak tahu, dan karena itulah dia kalah di ronde pertama.

Di ronde pertama itu, mereka harus menyebrang danau dengan melompati batu-batu. Tapi Tet jadi urutan paling akhir.

Ya terang saja! Semua peserta lainnya curang! Archer memanggil hujan pedang turun ke arah Tet! Lalu Saber menembakkan energi cahaya dengan pedangnya! Dia tak punya peluang menang!

Lalu siapa ini yang menaruh makanan di batu lompatan? Itu kan jadi menghalangi. Eh? Kenapa peserta lain malah makan?

Dan ternyata ini game berantem? Kok tidak ada yang bilang sebelumnya? Ketika dua peserta berpapasan satu sama lain, mereka mulai berkelahi.

"Lancer mati!" "Bodoh!" "Goblok!" "Kejamnya!"

Whoa! Apaan tuh sosok hitam dengan tentakel yang keluar dari air?

"Apa? Kamu pikir Perang Cawan Suci adalah sebuah game?" Saber berkata. Aku gak ngerti apa sih maksudnya!

Dan para Master tidak banyak membantu, mereka hanya bersorak sorai dan memberi perintah gak guna dari jauh.

Tet sudah lumayan menyebrang jauh ketika Caster memakai Noble Phantasm miliknya. Tiba-tiba seorang samurai datang entah darimana dan menebas Tet dengan pedang katana. Tet secara otomatis mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Tet sekarang mengerti bahwa Noble Phantasm adalah hal semacam itu. Tak ada bedanya sih, soalnya dia sama sekali gak punya! Benar-benar gak adil!

Seperti sudah dikatakan sebelumnya, Tet berada di peringkat terakhir.

Ronde kedua akan segera dimulai. Perempuan tadi datang kembali. "Selamat datang, para elit yang berhasil bertahan! Cobaan belum usai! Oke pergilah! Gunakan kekuatanmu untuk memasaknya sampai sempurna! Perjalanan Jamur!

Tet sama sekali tidak mengerti instruksi perempuan itu. Dia mengamati peserta lainnya untuk tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Mereka harus melompat ke jamur terbang raksasa, yang beracun. Jamur itu berputar-putar di angkasa dan bergerak maju mundur. Mereka harus berpegangan ke jamur itu untuk menyebrang jurang. Mengapa begini? Siapa sih yang merancang game ini?

"Kamu menghalangi! Sana jatuh saja!" Lancer berkata.

"Berisik Lancer." Archer berkata dan melompat dari jamur ke panggung kayu.

"Aku menang!" Lancer berkata, tapi dia salah memperkirakan momen yang tepat dan jatuh ke dasar jurang.

"Lancer mati!" seseorang berkata."Kamu bukan manusia!" Orang lain berkata.

Tet entah bagaimana bisa menyebrang. Tapi gawat juga, HP-nya sudah masuk ke zona merah.

Untuk memulihkan HP, Tet harus makan makanan yang tersedia. Dengan sangat cepat.

Tidak mungkin.

Gadis kecil berambut pirang, Saber, makan sangat cepat sampai sukar dipercaya. Servant yang lain juga makan sangat cepat, meninggalkan Tet sendirian. Sebenarnya Servant ini makhluk macam apa sih?

Eh, jamur terbang lagi? Whoa, dia hampir ditabrak peluru kendali. Dia mau mengajukan komplain pada perancang game.

"Jamur ini kenyal juga." Archer berkata. Apa, kamu kok punya waktu untuk mengomentari itu? Apakah kamu begitu santai kamu bisa meremas-remasnya?

"Iya benar." Saber berkata. "Iya, aku tahu." Rider juga berkomentar. Orang-orang ini bermasalah!

Bagian akhir ronde itu adalah sebuah tebing curam. Mereka harus memanjatnya tanpa tali. Tebing itu licin tanpa ada tempat untuk berpegangan. Dan para Servant itu bisa memanjatnya! Setiap langkah menghabiskan HP dan mereka harus istirahat rutin untuk memulihkan HP. Tet berulangkali jatuh ke bawah sampai akhirnya dia bisa mencapai garis finish.

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, Tet kembali berada di urutan terakhir.

Di ronde ketiga, mereka harus menyebrang jembatan sambil diganggu meriam dan maid terbang. Tet kembali dirugikan dengan tak adanya Noble Phantasm. Dan di ujung jembatan, seorang lelaki yang memakai baju zirah emas menembakan hujan senjata. Tet tidak dapat lewat.

Ketika dia sedang lengah, Saber membuat Tet pingsan dan menggunakannya sebagai perisai. Saber berhasil mencapai tujuan dan meninggalkan Tet sekarat di pingir jalan. Jahat.

Ketika Tet siuman, Caster melakukan hal yang sama padanya dan mencapai tujuan.

Ketika Tet akhirnya mencapai tujuan, dia telah menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dan kembali berada di urutan terakhir.

Perempuan yang bernama Taiga datang lagi. Sekarang dia memberi penjelasan misi.

Kali ini Tet juga mendapatkan nama boss terakhir.

"Kastil menyebalkan itu ada tepat di depan matamu! Tantanglah gadis berambut perak si pemilik kastil, tapi hati-hati!"

Taiga lanjut berbicara tentang darah dan air mata dan harmoni. Dan jamur. Atau sesuatu tentang kerjasama.

"Sekaranglah saatnya, maju tanpa gentar pasukan elitku! Pergi dan jadilah cahaya!" Taiga mengatakan sesuatu yang tak dapat dipahami.

Akhirnya, di ronde terakhir, semua Servant bekerjasama untuk mengalahkan Illya dan Bersercar.

"Aku bukan boneka Einzbern. Aku benci orang dewasa! Aku benci masyarakat!" Illya berkata. Tet merasa bahwa pasti ada latar belakang untuk hal ini, jika tidak, dia hanyalah anak-anak yang sedang dalam fase memberontak. "Kalian semua... kalian semua mati saja!" Oke, dia adalah seorang psycho yang perlu mengunjungi psikiater.

Tet tidak berkontribusi pada pertempuran sama sekali. Dia tidak bisa mendekati Illya atau memberikan damage ke Bersercar. Semua Servant lain mempunyai keahlian berkelahi, tapi Tet tidak mempunyai itu sama sekali.

Dan apa-apaan itu maksudnya, harus makan di tengah-tengah pertempuran untuk memulihkan HP? Iya memang itu standar di game, tapi melakukan itu di dunia nyata? Gila!

Akhirnya, Illya dan Bersercar kalah. Tet entah bagaimana berhasil bertahan hidup. Semua orang juga... tidak. Lancer telah mati.

Layar Credit mulai berputar... dan tiba-tiba sirene berbunyi. Illya mengangkat kepalanya dan mengatakan, "Ini akhirnya. Kalau begitu..." Sebuah tombol merah muncul dari lantai. "... kalian semua bisa mati bersamaku!" Dia menekan tombol itu.

Kastil itu berguncang. Illya telah menekan tombol yang akan membuat kastil itu hancur dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya!

"Wah gawat nih!" "Yuk kita kabur dari sini!" Semua Servants berlari meninggalkan Illya yang tertawa di tengah-tengah batu yang jatuh.

Para Master menaiki mobil yang didapat entah darimana, curang sekali!

Para Servant berlari dan dikejar oleh kehancuran kastil. Mereka yang lamban akan ditingal, tidak ada yang akan menolong.

Siapakah yang paling lamban? Ya, betul sekali. Tet.

Dia terjatuh ke jurang bersama Illya dan Bersercar.

"Si orang baru jatuh." "Dia tidak ditakdirkan untuk selamat." "Sedihnya."

Tet dipindahkan secara otomatis ke sebuah tempat bersama Illya, Bersercar, dan para maid. Jadi ini sebuah tempat dimana mereka yang gugur di game menunggu. Ada sebuah lubang dimana dia bisa mengamati bagian luar kastil.

Dia bisa melihat di kejauhan, Taiga mengadakan pertemuan pasca-misi. Para Master dan Servant menonton kastil yang roboh. Dan ada suara laki-laki yang menarasikan epilog.

Dan kemudian Tet melihat _ending credit_. Dan _score list_.

Tet berada di urutan ke-6. Paling terakhir.

Tet, Dewa Permainan, gamer yang tak terkalahkan, ada di urutan terakhir. Si pecundang.

 _'_ _Tak bisa diterima!'_

"Ini bukan akhir!" Tet mengatakan biarpun tulisan "The End" tertoreh di angkasa. "Aku akan membawa kalian semua ke duniaku dan kita akan bermain sesuai ATURANKU!"

Setelah memutuskan demikian, Tet menggunakan kekuatan aslinya dan membuka portal dimensi ke dunia asalnya. Dia menyedot semua orang dan semua benda.

" _Huh?'_ Anehnya, para Master di kejauhan itu tidak tersedot. Hanya Servant yang tersedot ke portal, tapi para Master bergeming. Kecuali Illyasviel, karena portal itu terbuka tepat di sebelahnya. Yah dia berdiri tepat di sebelah Tet, karena sebelumnya dia jatuh bersama dewa itu. Dan juga dua maid, mereka juga tersedot ke dalam portal.

Tet berpikir untuk menarik tiga Master manusia itu dengan kekuatannya, tetapi sebelum dia dapat melakukannya, dunia kecil tersebut runtuh. Dunia itu tak dapat bertahan dengan adanya portal dimensi di dalamnya. Dan juga mungkin karena keberadaan Illya penting untuk mempertahankan dunia ini.

" _Hmm, yeah. Begini juga bagus. Para Master itu tidak melakukan apa-apa kanh. Yang kubutuhkan hanyalah Servant untuk tanding ulang.'_

Dengan berpikir begitu, Tet masuk ke portal dan menutupnya

====000====

Author:

Ada yang bersedia menerjemahkan chapter selanjutnya?


End file.
